


Regarding Sterek

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Insecure Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, References to Supernatural (TV), Temporary Amnesia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Derek perde la memoriaDal testo:«Ti stavi approfittando di me, Stiles?» chiese con la sua solita voce roca e scontrosa, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e schiacciandolo se possibile ancora di più contro la scrivania, il bordo del tavolo che gli si conficcava quasi dolorosamente nella schiena.Era ovvio che il branco avrebbe trovato la strega e spezzato la maledizione proprio nel momento il cui il cervello di Stiles aveva deciso di prendersi una vacanza alle Bermuda per colpa di un Derek che, in preda al delirio e senza memoria, aveva pensato che fargli dei succhiotti sul collo fosse una buona idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è stata scritta per la seconda edizione della sfida A box full of prompts sul gruppo EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni (link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/751269538242732/ ).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: come al solito per questo genere di cose non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot, lasciateli nelle recensioni che potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi. Però non chiedete solo di continuare, lasciate un vero e proprio prompt se volete che provi a scriverci qualcosa, please.)

_Prompt: n° 88 di Venda, Derek perde la memoria (ispirato alla foto[https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/16406865_245944299193659_7276482429919346735_n.jpg?oh=22d9bc8e03617f129a5fdd3749d89f99&oe=5949CFB3](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/16406865_245944299193659_7276482429919346735_n.jpg?oh=22d9bc8e03617f129a5fdd3749d89f99&oe=5949CFB3) )._

_Note: questa fanfiction è pesantemente ispirata dalla 12x11 di Supernatural (come intuibile dal titolo), ma non è necessario né conoscere la serie né aver visto quell’episodio in particolare; contiene però lievi spoiler sulla trama generale dell’episodio (giusto perché lo sappiate). AU post stagione 2 (o volendo post stagione 3 in cui Jackson è tornato e Derek è Alpha, sono stata abbastanza vaga, ci sono solo menzioni alla madre di Stiles, ma non ho neppure visto stagione 5 e 6 quindi non dovrebbero esserci spoiler)._  
 

_**Regarding Sterek** _

  
Stiles aveva la faccia schiacciata contro la superficie del libro su cui aveva lavorato per le ultime due ore alla ricerca di un contro incantesimo per risolvere l’ennesimo pasticcio in cui si erano ficcati Derek e il resto del suo branco di lupi problematici.

Era una ricorrenza quasi settimanale ormai, cosa che Stiles trovava quasi imbarazzante. Ma era ciò a cui si era ridotta la sua vita, quindi si era adattato a dover fare le ore piccole non per completare un qualche compito scolastico, bensì per risolvere la crisi soprannaturale del giorno.

Per quella settimana, per la terza volta nel giro in un anno, avevano a che fare con delle streghe, che, doveva ammetterlo, erano tra le persone che odiava di più al mondo. Principalmente perché più o meno chiunque poteva improvvisarsi esperto di magia con un buon libro di incantesimi, un minimo di conoscenza di una delle tante lingue morte e uno stomaco forte per manipolare ingredienti inquietanti. Ed era particolarmente noioso per Stiles quando la lingua morta della maledizione che dovevano affrontare non era il classico latino o greco, ma il celtico antico, come in quel caso.

Una risata alle sue spalle gli fece alzare la testa e Stiles fissò con la coda dell’occhio Derek, ora seduto di fronte allo schermo del suo portatile, mentre guardava un episodio di Phineas E Ferb che aveva scaricato poco prima per lui. Avrebbe voluto ridere anche lui, ma si era reso conto, ricercando una soluzione, che la situazione, già tutt’altro che divertente, sarebbe peggiorata molto alla svelta.

Derek non stava dimenticando solo chi fossero gli altri, il proprio passato o la propria identità: avrebbe presto scordato come ingoiare, come respirare e infine come vivere. Il che non era decisamente qualcosa di cui nessuno avrebbe voluto ridere, tanto meno lui, che ben sapeva cosa significasse perdere il completo controllo di se stessi.

Chiunque fosse stata la strega che aveva lanciato quella maledizione sull’Alpha, comunque, doveva avere un senso dell’umorismo piuttosto macabro. Non sarebbe stata una morte facile quella di Derek, ma neppure sarebbe stato semplice il ritorno alla normalità quando gli avrebbero inevitabilmente salvato la vita; tutti i ricordi sarebbero tornati al loro posto, e Stiles era sicuro che tutti, compreso Jackson, avrebbero un po’ sentito la mancanza del Derek libero di essere spensierato senza il peso del proprio passato travagliato, della propria famiglia dilaniata e dei propri errori.

Stiles sospirò e Derek alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso stampato in faccia, fissandolo, per la terza volta in un’ora, come se non avesse la minima idea di chi fosse. Gli sorrise appena in risposta e Derek se possibile sorrise ancora di più, gli occhi increspati da piccole rughe.

«Ehy,» disse l’Alpha con tono leggero. «Ce l’hai un nome o posso chiamarti mio?» flirtò.

Stiles arrossì; quella era una novità perfino per il Derek sotto l’influenza della maledizione. Si schiarì la voce con una risatina, passandosi una mano dietro il collo. «È Stiles.»

Derek lo fissò perplesso. «Cos’è uno Stiles?» chiese e lui non fu in grado di trattenere una risata.

«È il mio nome,» rispose quindi, cercando di ignorare il senso di déjà-vu che provava in quella situazione. Per qualche motivo, sin dai primi istanti in cui la maledizione aveva colpito Derek, Stiles non era riuscito a impedirsi di ripensare a sua madre.

«OH! Il mio è…» il sorriso che era tornato sulle labbra di Derek scemò velocemente, mentre l’Alpha si imbronciava, concentrato come se stesse cercando qualcosa che era sulla punta della sua lingua, ma non voleva saperne di uscirgli di bocca. «Ehm, non ne sono sicuro… Tu sai chi sono?»

Stiles sospirò. «Sei Derek Hale, sei un lupo mannaro e sei l’Alpha del mio branco. E prima che lo chiedi no, io non sono un mannaro.»

Derek lo fissò a bocca aperta prima di studiarsi le mani. Stiles sperava seriamente che Derek non perdesse il controllo sul proprio lupo prima che gli altri avessero ucciso la dannata fattucchiera che aveva lanciato l’incantesimo; non voleva diventare cibo per un Alpha impazzito. Era troppo giovane e troppo vergine per morire, grazie tante.

«Oh. E quindi cosa sei?» chiese Derek dopo qualche istante, sembrando ora più interessato a Stiles che a se stesso e al proprio essere un lupo.

Lui deglutì. «Ehm… umano?»

L’Alpha si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò a Stiles, annusando l’aria. «Hai un buon odore,» borbottò continuando a camminare verso di lui e chinandosi per essergli più vicino. Stiles indietreggiò con la sedia su cui era seduto al contrario, ma rimase incastrato tra lo schienale e la scrivania, con Derek che gli incombeva a pochi centimetri.

«I mannari non mangiano gli umani, sopratutto non quelli nel loro branco, giusto perché tu lo sappia,» affermò quindi nervosamente, trovando la situazione giusto un pelino eccitante.

«Profumi davvero come se fossi mio,» continuò Derek, quasi come se non lo avesse neppure sentito.

«Sì, te l’ho detto, sono nel tuo branco! Sai, siamo amici!» esclamò Stiles, la voce che diventava più acuta. «Beh, più o meno,» aggiunse, perché non era sicuro se Derek li considerasse davvero amici e magari alle sue orecchie quella sarebbe suonata come una bugia. E non aveva idea se il mannaro sapesse ancora riconoscere una bugia dal battito del suo cuore, ma era piuttosto certo che non sarebbe stato così felice se avesse pensato che gli stava mentendo.

«No, intendo che è come se fossi davvero mio. Solo mio, non del branco,» si spiegò Derek affondando il naso contro il collo di Stiles, che si irrigidì e cercò di spostarsi indietro ancora una volta. Quando la lingua di Derek gli sfiorò la pelle, gli sfuggì un gemito che avrebbe sempre negato fosse davvero uscito dalla sua bocca.

Stiles strinse le dita allo schienale della sedia e rimase immobile, boccheggiando come un pesce fuor d’acqua mentre Derek continuava ad annusargli il collo, per poi sospirare quando il mannaro iniziò a baciargli con la bocca aperta la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio. Gli stava davvero facendo un succhiotto?

«Derek...» cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione con la voce spezzata. Il mannaro lo ignorò e continuò, le labbra che si spostavano lungo il suo collo, provocandogli dei brividi lungo la schiena.

Stiles stava iniziando a eccitarsi davvero quando Derek si bloccò all’improvviso, restando immobile in quella posizione, le labbra a malapena poggiate sulla sua pelle, prima di alzarsi di colpo e fissarlo con sguardo confuso. Stiles stava quasi per ricominciare a spiegargli chi fossero entrambi, quando gli occhi di Derek si offuscarono di rabbia.

«Ti stavi approfittando di me, Stiles?» chiese con la sua solita voce roca e scontrosa, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e schiacciandolo se possibile ancora di più contro la scrivania, il bordo del tavolo che gli si conficcava quasi dolorosamente nella schiena.

Era ovvio che il branco avrebbe trovato la strega e spezzato la maledizione proprio nel momento il cui il cervello di Stiles aveva deciso di prendersi una vacanza alle Bermuda per colpa di un Derek che, in preda al delirio e senza memoria, aveva pensato che fargli dei succhiotti sul collo fosse una buona idea.

«Semmai sei tu quello che si stava approfittando di me! Ti eri messo a blaterare che ero tuo e prima che potessi fermarmi mi hai costretto in un angolo e ti sei attaccato al mio collo come una sanguisuga!» lo accusò puntandogli un dito sul petto. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi in piedi per avere un minimo di vantaggio, ora che era diventato finalmente più alto di Derek, ma il mannaro era ben deciso a impedirglielo a giudicare dal modo in cui gli stava stringendo la spalla, mentre ancora lo teneva fermo contro la scrivania.

Derek ringhiò, il rosso dell’Alpha che gli illuminava gli occhi per un istante. «Non sai di cosa stai parlando,» ribatté quasi più rabbioso di quanto non fosse di solito, spostando però lo sguardo dai suoi occhi a un punto imprecisato della sua fronte.

Stiles sbuffò. «Certo che non lo so! C’è voluta una diamine di maledizione che ti ha fatto dimenticare chi tu fossi per farti aprire bocca! Come faccio a sapere cosa diavolo intendessi se non ci spieghi mai nulla?!»

Il mannaro grugnì, gli strinse per un istante la spalla fino a fargli male e poi si distanziò alla svelta, recuperando la propria giacca e indossandola al volo, già dirigendosi alla finestra della stanza di Stiles, che però intuì le sue intenzioni e lo afferrò per il braccio.

«Lo stai facendo di nuovo. Vuoi smetterla di scappare per una volta?» urlò e Derek si voltò, con un’espressione furiosa e quasi ferita in volto. Si trattenne, però, dal dare voce a qualsiasi cosa avesse pensato quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Stiles non aveva idea di cosa avesse visto Derek nel proprio sguardo per metterlo a tacere, ma era felice che per una volta non gli avesse detto una delle sue solite crudeltà pur di chiudere la discussione.

Era convinto che fossero mesi che lui e il mannaro stessero rimandando una conversazione che avrebbero dovuto avere da tempo, principalmente per chiarire perché si sentissero così attratti l’uno dall’altro quando non riuscivano neppure ad ammettere ad alta voce di avere fiducia reciproca.

«Dimmi la verità, Derek. Che cosa intendevi?» chiese in un sussurro, cercando di negare anche a se stesso quanto sperasse di non aver frainteso ciò che era successo mentre Derek era in balia solo del suo istinto.

Il mannaro rimase immobile e in silenzio per un istante, poi boccheggiò e infine distolse lo sguardo con un sospiro, fissando fuori dalla finestra con la sua solita espressione da martire che si sacrificava per il bene altrui. «Non è importante, Stiles. Ti meriti di meglio, comunque,» disse con un tono a metà tra l’amareggiato, l’arrabbiato e l’arreso. Sembra quasi non avesse intenzione di lottare per lui, ma se davvero credeva che Stiles avrebbe rinunciato ora che gli aveva confermato ciò che aveva sospettato si sbagliava di grosso.

Stiles fece un passo in avanti. «Chi lo dice? Non sei tu che mi ripeti di continuo quanto io sia noioso e irritante e una spina nel fianco?» esclamò con sarcasmo, stringendogli il braccio un po’ più forte, sperando che tornasse a guardarlo negli occhi.

Derek si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso, uno di quelli sinceri che Stiles ogni tanto riusciva a strappargli o di quelli che intravedeva nei rari casi in cui il branco si comportava come una vera e propria famiglia.

«Vedi? Meriti qualcuno che non ti tratti a quel modo,» rincarò la dose il mannaro, ancora con lo stesso tono che aveva avuto un istante prima.

Rimase in silenzio per un secondo, pensando a quale risposta avrebbe convinto Derek di quanto si sbagliasse; non aveva nessuna idea di cosa Stiles volesse o meno per sé, questo era chiaro. «Nah, penso che ci voglia qualcuno con una gran dose di cinismo per restare al passo con il mio sarcasmo. Una persona troppo gentile si stuferebbe di me e del mio pessimismo molto alla svelta.»

Derek sbuffò scuotendo la testa, prima di fissarlo negli occhi. Rimasero in silenzio per quella che parve un’eternità, poi l’Alpha sospirò. «Sei talmente stupido a volte...» borbottò, mentre si lasciava abbracciare da Stiles. Ricambiò la stretta, tenendolo contro il proprio corpo come se temesse che un soffio di vento potesse portarglielo via.

«L’importante è che io sia intelligente abbastanza per tutti e due quando conta,» rispose solo, sorridendo contro la spalla di Derek quando lo sentì ridacchiare. Stiles sospirò, portando le mani tra il giubbotto e la maglia del mannaro. «Quindi, sono tuo, eh?» chiese quasi con tono malizioso e derisorio, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Derek lo strinse giusto un po’ di più. «Almeno finché non cambierai idea.»

Stiles affondò le dita nel tessuto della sua maglietta. «Sai, c’è un’altra cosa che mi ripeti di continuo: quanto io sia un testardo senza speranza. Anche se da quel che ne so è un difetto che abbiamo in comune.»

Il mannaro sospirò di nuovo, continuando a tenerlo con forza contro il suo corpo, ma rilassandosi nell’abbraccio, quasi si fosse finalmente deciso ad accettare che non fosse tutto solo frutto della sua immaginazione. «Già.»

Rimasero in silenzio in quella posizione per qualche istante. «Possiamo riprendere quello che stavamo facendo prima con la tua bocca sul mio collo?» propose quindi Stiles.

Derek sbuffò una risata, dandogli un pizzicotto al fiato. «Io penso ancora che tu ti stessi approfittando di me,» aggiunse, stavolta in tono scherzoso.

Stiles emise un verso di finta indignazione, spostandosi appena per guardarlo negli occhi. «Per chi diavolo mi hai preso, Derek? Non farei mai una cosa simile!»

Il mannaro alzò un sopracciglio. «Devo ricordarti di quella volta in cui mi hai usato per convincere Danny…?» iniziò a chiedere, prima che lui lo interrompesse con uno dei suoi soliti monologhi.

Perlomeno per una volta una strega era stata utile.


End file.
